


i'll always stay here (never leave you)

by KaiTheAwesomeGuy



Series: moonlight [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Jason Lee Scott, Bisexual Kimberly Hart, F/F, M/M, Minor Kimberly Hart/Trini, Pansexual Zack Taylor, Zack Taylor & Trini are Bros, gay billy, gay trini, i wrote this in 20 minutes w/o proofreading it, it's 12 am i want to die, jason's oblivious to his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiTheAwesomeGuy/pseuds/KaiTheAwesomeGuy
Summary: zack is in love with billy, billy is in love with zack and jason, jason thinks he's straight, and trini and kim are gay as fuck. that's it. that's the story.a sequel to that one crappy fic i posted a while ago about trains lmao





	i'll always stay here (never leave you)

Ever since that day on the train, Zack and Billy had gotten closer, to the point that Billy spent more time at Zack’s trailer than in his own house. It had an affect on the team, though it wasn’t too noticable if one didn’t keep an eye on it. So naturally, Zack noticed. Billy was happier, Jason picked more fights with him, Kim was agitated because her best friend was agitated, and Trini watched all of them silently, more amused than anything. He had a feeling she was more on his side, given that she’d stop Jason after one too many shady insults, fueled by petty jealousy. Zack wished the red ranger would get his head out of his ass and realize how much he loved their blue boy. Instead, they were all stuck with Jason’s passive aggression. 

“Hey, Zack!” Billy called cheerfully across the cave, punting a putty head. “You should come over after this! We’re making orange chicken like you suggested!” Zack dodged the debris of the putty Jason just smashed like it was nothing. He took a moment to respond, preoccupied with swinging his axe into a putty’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, alright. I’ll bring some to my mom too, and then we can sleep in your room? I know you wanna show me your rocket.” Zack shouted back, slicing and kicking at his last two putties. He wiped away his sweat and turned to gauge how far the others were. Trini had stopped a while ago, letting Jason take her last few putties. As the most aggressive fighter, she always finished first, followed by Kim, who she was making out with. Billy had also finished, and was dabbing at his forehead with the bottom of his shirt. Zack paused to admire the rock hard abs, before turning his attention to Jason, who was staring daggers at him. “What? My boy’s got an interest in model rockets. Can’t hate that.” 

“Sure.” Jason brushed past Zack, heading to the part of the ship that was filled with rooms. Billy took an unsure step to follow him, but Kim beat him to it, giving Trini one last peck on the cheek before strutting after red.

“It’s alright, Billy. Jason’s just going through some shit.” Zack grinned at Billy, pushing away the hollowness in his heart. He hated the way Jason looked at him. It was the opposite of how he looked at Billy… “He’ll talk to us when he’s ready. Until then, crazy girl, wanna hang out with your favorite person in the world?”

“You’re right, I don’t hang out with Billy enough.” Trini deadpanned, letting him throw his arm around her. “But I don’t want to third wheel on whatever’s going on here, homeboy. I’ll pass. Might as well do some homework.” It was the most he’d heard her talk today, so he didn't press. He knew her mom had been on her ass more than usual, and if she wanted him, he’d be there. But his heart skipped at the thought of being with Billy one-on-one, the way it did every time they hung out. The past few weeks had been full of hand brushes, cheek kisses, and innocent flirting, and it had Zack’s insides all wrapped up and screaming. Blue had surpassed even yellow and black as his favorite colors, and he found himself going to school just to see Billy in his classes. He knew he’d fallen hard…. But hadn’t realized how hard. 

The ride to Billy’s was filled with light-hearted chatter, as Billy talked about the new issue of his comic and his latest science project, but Zack was more focused on his lips for all of it. It’d be better to ask him all the shapes Billy’s mouth made, rather than the latest Runaways comic or Mrs. Jones extra credit assignment. They made it to Billy’s house, and Ms. Cranston greeted them. 

“Are you staying for the night, dear?” She asked Zack sweetly, smiling when he confirmed. “Good. I made up your sleeping bag already. Had an inkling.” She winked and walked into the kitchen, leaving Zack to ponder on how she made all food so damn appetizing. 

“So.. Your rocket?” Zack prompted Billy, who was staring off in thought. The both snapped back to attention and grinned broadly at him as they headed down to his lab-room. 

“It’s the newest design! I’ve already finished it, so we can’t work on it, but I want to launch it tomorrow if you’re okay with it. It’s supposed to go one-hundred and fifty feet in the air, which is fairly tall when you take into account most rockets go fifty to eighty. I’ve been working on plans to build my own rocket, using power from the grid, but Zordon says only Alpha can work with me on it.” Billy rambled, and Zack gazed at him, a lump in his throat. “The grid could be a huge opportunity for science, and I get that Zordon doesn’t want humans messing with alien tech, but it brought me back to life and-” Billy stopped, clenching his hands. Zack stopped with him, hesitating for only a moment and checking the bond. Billy was guilty. He knew why.

“Hey, Bill? You know you’re the best out of all of us. Out of the team, and the whole world. You deserved to live. You deserve to live. You deserve to live just as much as any other person. You’re going to change the world.” His voice was soft as he spoke, and Billy looked at him with shining eyes. The blue ranger only hesitated for a moment before taking his hand and tugging him down the rest of the stairs. He continued pulling him all the way onto his bed, which was neat with a blue comforter on top and one pillow. Zack nestled down next to Billy, curious, but not wanting to overstep his boundaries by pushing him. Usually they’d play video games or work on something in the lab or talk upstairs in the living room… But they were sitting in front of each other on Billy’s bed, both with something on their mind, something they wanted to say.

“I like you.” Billy’s words were rushed, and he was looking to the side, focused on the lab behind Zack. “I like you a lot. I like you as much as I like Jason, and you like me too. At least, I think you do. All the signs point towards it. You stare at me and kiss my cheek and flirt with me. And you’re patient and you don’t push. The point is, you like me,” Billy took a deep, thoughtful breath, and looked Zack square in the eyes. “And I like you too. I want to be boyfriends. I asked my mom if I could and everything. And I want to take you on a date, to the train where we can have a picnic with checkers at seven pm tomorrow.” As Zack digested this, Billy watched his expression closely. 

“Guess you stole my moment, Dill-Bill.” Zack was aware his smile was goofy, aware of how hard his heart was beating, how flushed his cheeks were. He didn’t care. “Now I’ll steal yours.” He leaned forwards and captured Billy’s lips in a kiss, pausing only to see if he kissed back. When he did, he continued on his merry way, noting how Billy tasted like lip balm and blueberries, soft in all the right ways. It was everything and nothing like he imagined, and Zack had the distinct impression this was Billy’s first kiss, and somehow he wasn’t bad at it. Billy was the one to pull away first, and Zack was frozen, eyes still closed, in disbelief. “Holy hell.” He breathed, and Billy giggled.

“Boys! Dinner’s ready!” 

“Let’s go.” Billy said cheerfully, grabbing his hand and tugging him up. After a moment’s deliberation, the blue ranger pulled the black ranger into a quick kiss, leaving his possible boyfriend in a second state of shock. 

It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> goodnight my gays


End file.
